


In Which Molly Fights His Friends

by transmollymauk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Cafés, Drunken Shenanigans, Multi, just a bunch of dumbasses being dumb, probably?, text chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmollymauk/pseuds/transmollymauk
Summary: Basically I had this idea that I’d do one of those group chat au fics and uh, here I am?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 12





	In Which Molly Fights His Friends

  
  


Forbidden Duck has added Swoleregard, Green Bean XL, uwu, & (Wild)Mother’s Favourite to the group.

**Forbidden Duck** : sup heteros

**(Wild)Mother’s Favourite** : Why do you begin every conversation with that??

**Forbidden Duck** : because screw you, that’s why

**Forbidden Duck** : you aren’t my mom, you can’t tell me what to do

**uwu** : but he is, uh

**uwu** : like a year older than you

**uwu** : therefore he can do what he wants, Molly

**Green Bean XL** : why am I here?

**uwu** : Fjord!!

**Green Bean XL** : uwu? what kind of word is that?

**uwu** : :(

**uwu** : don’t talk me i’m angy

**Swoleregard** : uh

**Swoleregard** : why is Jester cussing out Fjord right now? kinda interrupting my studying rn

**Forbidden Duck** : oh? is beau studying? for the first time in her life? whatever could you be studying, hmm?

**Forbidden Duck** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Swoleregard** : no wonder you’re no one’s favourite child

Forbidden Duck has added Y to the group.

**Swoleregard** : MOLLY

**Swoleregard** : I swear to literally every nameable thing, you better sleep with both eyes open tonight

**Forbidden Duck** : I sense that you’re not actually studying school work

**uwu** : Beauuuu :( we have history homework due!! you said you’d study for me

**Y** : ...she’s studying

**Y** : we’re trying to study in the living room

**Y** : ‘trying’

**Swoleregard** : yeah, Jester wouldn’t stop talking so here we are

**uwu** : >:o

**(Wild)Mother’s Favourite** : I’m there too. Just getting us some decaf drinks at the coffee place.

**(Wild)Mother’s Favourite** : You know, Molly. The one Clara and I found you stealing a pack of gum worth 82 cents and telling the cashier to ‘kiss your a-word’

**uwu** : it’s okay caddy you can say ass

**Green Bean XL** : are we gonna ignore the fact that Molly was stealing gum? he always has two packs in his bag anyways

**Forbidden Duck** : oh Fjord, my dear Green Giant

**Forbidden Duck** : I’m running a secret gum selling service where I charge everyone two bucks for a stick

**uwu** : it’s usually pre-licked

**uwu** : i know, i caught him doing it

**Forbidden Duck** : now listen here you little shit-

**(Wild)Mother’s Favourite** : Don’t call my friend that!

**Forbidden Duck** : bitch

**Forbidden Duck** : jes was my friend first

**uwu** : aww cad don’t worry, i’m used to molly’s antics!!

**Swoleregard** : Mol, Jes… you’re both really interrupting our studying time so shut up

**Y** : please

**Y** : how do I leave this group?

**Swoleregard** : aww bab :(

**Swoleregard** : let’s just make plans to egg molly’s room instead of going over the whole ‘I don’t want to be in this social group’ thing

**Y** : …okay

**Forbidden Duck** : HEY

**Green Bean XL** : f

**uwu** : f

**(Wild)Mother’s Favourite** : F.

**Y** : f

**Swoleregard** : f

Forbidden Duck has left the group.

uwu added Forbidden Duck to the group.

**Forbidden Duck** : I hate y’all

**Y** : go purple boy go

**Forbidden Duck** : *boi

**Y** : oh shit whaddup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey soooo thanks for reading! This is my first Critical Role semi-fic, and my first text fic as well, so this’ll be an interesting experience, aha. I’m going to try to keep the f word out of this fic because with my luck my folks would read this and I’d get in heck 😅
> 
> Kudos and comments are lovely and encouraging! Even a dumb message (like this whole fic) are lit.
> 
> My tumblr: fjordandjester  
> My twitter: fjordjester


End file.
